Kaleidow
Kaleidow is a female YouTuber who first competed in UHShe Season 2. She is feared by many players because of her decent bow skills and has a small kill count of 3. She is one of many who has killed strong players. UHShe Kaleidow made her first appearance in Season 2 of UHShe and was teamed with her close friend Heyimbee. At first, she mostly relied on Bee to carry her throughout the game until episode 6. She and Bee went hunting for players during episode 6 and 7. Whilst they were combining in episode 8, Netty and Salem snuck behind them, hoping that they would kill Kaleidow and Bee. Netty got Kaleidow down to really low heath but Kaleidow managed to shoot Netty and run away. After Bee killed Netty, Kaleidow ran up on the hill and shot Salem. After Kaleidow and Bee finished combining, they went up on a mountain to scope out the competition. They saw Ashleymariee and Aureylian, who have been the main adversaries to Bee and Kaleidow in game. They started to shoot at them, which caused them to run away. Ashleymariee and Aureylian killed iHascupquake and Cybernova, Kaleidow told Bee that they should run and kill Ashley and Aureylian. Kaleidow started to shoot Aureylain and Bee ran in on Ashley. Aureylain and Bee got into a shot bow fight, which Aureylian died in. Kaleudow chased Ashley into the forest but lost her. After ten minutes of sorting through Aureylain's stuff, Kaleidow saw Ashley run in for her horse and started shooting at her, Ashley fled into the woods and hid behind a tree. Kaleidow saw Ashley hide and shot her to death. Later in that episode, Kaleidow saw Stacy and Shubble try to sneak upon them. Kaleidow began to fire at Stacy and Shubble, landing many hits on them. Stacy and Shubble fled into the woods but got cornered by Kaleidow and Bee. Afte Bee killed Stacy, Kaleidow tried to sneak up on Shubble and kill her with her sword but Bee told her to back off. At the beginning of episode 10, Bee killed Shubble and they decided to go to 0,0 and kill the remaining 3 players. They decided to build a treehouse and shoot the rest of the players but as they started to build, Squig and Piper started to shoot at them from afar. They engaged in a bow fight for almost the whole episode. At the start of episode 11, Kaleidow shot and killed Squig but was set on fire by Piper and died. She placed 4th out of 17. Kaleidow came back for season 3 of UHShe and had a short fight with Yammy in episode 2, but luckily Kalidow got away. She managed to make it to episode 4 and lasted for a while, but the border got her, putting her in 6th. Kaleidow returned to Season 4 and stayed inside the caves for the most part of the competition. She later went to the village massacre in hopes of killing any contestant that crossed her path. She found Squig after she killed BBpaws. Kaleidow got Squig down to very low heath and would've killed her but her Australian connection got the best of her. Squig killed her putting her in 6th once again. In Season 6, Kaleidow didn't record her audio but did record her gameplay and upload that and did a voice over. She died in episode 5 by accidentally falling into lava, putting her 13th. Kaleidow had a really good start in Season 7 but it quickly went downhill for her. She lasted to the final 3 but Banoffee killed her because she kept getting teleported to the wall. She placed 3rd. Placing Kaleidow's average placement is 8th place. It's known that other participants are intimidated by Kaleidow due to her decent bow skills. Kills Social Media Youtube- Kaleidow Twitter- Kaleidow Instagram- Kaleidow Category:Season 2 Introductions Category:Participants